1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a kitchen appliance comprising a food mixer having a recipe card holding device attached thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
Recipes, which are sets of written or printed instructions for preparing food items, are frequently recorded on cards such as 3″×5″ or 4″×6″ index cards and other paper products. Recipes are sometimes printed on or included within the packaging of food ingredients. Recipe cards are also frequently published and sold as sets, which can be stored in recipe card boxes.
A food preparer will often place a recipe card on the food preparation surface during use. The recipe card is thus exposed to spills, which can stain, damage or destroy the card. A recipe card placed on a food preparation surface can also become covered or hidden by ingredients or cookware used during food preparation, which makes it difficult for the food preparer to quickly locate the recipe card.